Forever Love
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Leon decide to leave the flugel team but how does Naomi feels about it? If you like Leon x Naomi shippiness and WAFF this story is for you. It's a songfic and the song is Japanese!


Hello this is going to be a Leon and Naomi shipper! Finally thought of fic that I could write besides Harry x Leena or Leena x Bit shipper for once! The song is 'Forever Love' by the one and only X Japan! Forever Love is actually the theme song for Clamp's X/1999 the movie, which in my opinion that manga rocks, seriously!  
  
  
  
This song is very special. If I hadn't discovered the tape that played this song I wouldn't find the song 'Tears'. I wouldn't had either had the right mind to search the Net for lyric translations and used it for the first ever Harry x Leena songfic to be on FF.Net then later becomes the engrossing activity of my time to write fanfics! Why I started to write it? I observed carefully that FF.net say it could use Microsoft word and I thought "Holy shit it could? Dang why I didn't notice that before! Then I read "Sickness" By Rinontoros and I thought this is a good fic. Then I read a B/L fic and I saw its review section and treat Harry unkindly. This makes me feel so rile up that later I thought why not I could write it!  
  
To flamers: If by chance I get flame because you don't like Naomi with Leon then I swear I would write lemons of unorthodox couples whether you like or not. I did say I don't care about flames and that is true but if I got flame for this fic then you had cross the line because this song is so meaningful to me! I'm going to rile up with anger unspeakable!  
  
I did get flamed for writing H/L ficcies you know. The flamers send it to me through by my e-mail. All I had to say is "Yeah, right, okay, whatever dude it's your call not mine."  
  
Sorry I'm bit mad and totally annoyed by flames and you know what I don't care and I don't give a damn. Go ahead and flame you retards!  
  
  
  
This one is for Rinontoros. I dedicated this to you because you're there for me when I write Harry x Leena fics. I don't know where Pallaplease has gone but I missed her reviews.  
  
  
  
o_ O ; ; ; Oh man I got to chilled on the high level of coffee and sugar I taken!  
  
  
  
Forever Love  
  
Song By X Japan  
  
Story by Sirusmoe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. If I do I don't have to imagine that I had a collection of Harry, Bit, Brad and Jaime dolls and plushies… I had it already!  
  
Legend  
  
( ) = Lyric/song  
  
{ }= Translation  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi ~  
  
Ever since the Royal tournament is over Leon is a bit down lately. I know that we lost and haven't made it to the finals but he takes this very hard and now he believes he is a failure for everything.  
  
  
  
(Mou hitori de arukenai  
  
Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite  
  
Ah kizu tsuku koto nante  
  
Nareta hazu dekedo ima wa…)  
  
  
  
{I can no longer walk alone  
  
The winds of time are too strong  
  
Ah, I should have gotten used  
  
To hurting, but now.}  
  
  
  
Leon ~  
  
I am a failure for everything. First I am a failure at being the leader of the Blitz team. I failed at being a zoids pilot and being a warrior. I failed at accomplishing my dreams.  
  
  
  
(Ah, kono mama dakishimete  
  
Nureta mama no kokoro wo  
  
Kawari tsutzukeru kono toki ni  
  
Kawaranai ai ga aru nara)  
  
{Ah, please hold  
  
My weeping heart  
  
In this time when everything keeps changing  
  
If we have our unchanging love}  
  
  
  
~ Naomi  
  
"Naomi am I a failure?" He asks me one day.  
  
"No you're not." I reply  
  
"You're just saying that out of pity."  
  
"Leon I'm honest here!"  
  
"I don't know maybe I should leave. I think it's better that way for me."  
  
"L-leave?" I stammered. I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay with me. I starting to fell in love with him but I don't have the heart to tell him. He is always there for me when I need him unlike Brad who treats me coldly and ignores me when I had a crush on him. When the time I realize he never looks at my way I feel lonely and sad. Then Leon walks in my life. His warm personality and words of sincerity just sweep me away. What I'm going to do without him?  
  
  
  
(Will you hold my own heart?  
  
Namida uketomete  
  
{Please catch my tears}  
  
Mou kowaresouna  
  
{It's seems as if it will break}  
  
All my heart  
  
  
  
Forever love, forever dream  
  
Afureru omoi dake ga  
  
{Only my overflowing memories}  
  
Hageshiku setsunaku iikan wo umetsukusu  
  
{Passionately, painfully fill the time}  
  
Oh, tell me why  
  
  
  
All I see is blue in my heart  
  
  
  
Leon ~  
  
"Yes, leave." I told her. "If I stay any longer I would fail in more battles and humiliated you and the entire team."  
  
"No, no… wait can't you think this over?" She said tearfully.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
(Will you stay with me?  
  
Kaze ga sugisaru made  
  
{Until the wind passes away}  
  
Mata afuredasu  
  
{Once again they overflow}  
  
All my tears  
  
  
  
Naomi ~  
  
Later that night I luckily catch him by the door, leaving towards to no where.  
  
"So you're leaving now?" I ask him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know" He replies. "Maybe somewhere, where I am not a failure."  
  
"Oh Leon you're not a failure! Oh please stay, stay for me? I don't want you to go. I'll miss you so badly it hurts."  
  
He blinks and stares at me deep and my heart races really fast.  
  
"Why? Give me a good reason."  
  
  
  
(Forever love, forever dream  
  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
  
{Please stay by my side}  
  
Yoake ni furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
  
{In the dawn, hold my trembling heart}  
  
Oh, stay with me  
  
  
  
INSTRUMENTAL  
  
  
  
Naomi ~  
  
"W-well? I uh…" I couldn't find a good reason. The words came out of my mouth disappeared. The only good reason I could find is to tell him him I feel about him. However I'm too scared to tell him because I'm afraid of rejection. Like the way it happened with Brad. I'm also afraid that he'll get frightened and he leaves even faster.  
  
  
  
(Ah, subete ga owarebe ii  
  
{Ah, if only it would all end}  
  
Owari no nai kono yoru ni  
  
{In this endless night}  
  
Ah, ushinau mono nante  
  
{Ah, there is nothing}  
  
Nani mo nai anata dake  
  
{That I would lost, except you.}  
  
  
  
Leon ~  
  
I had a feeling that she has something important she wants to tell. Somehow she just can't talk it about it to me.  
  
"Is there something you want say? Say it."  
  
  
  
(Forever love, forever dream  
  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
  
{Please stay by my side}  
  
Yoake ni furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
  
{In the dawn, hold my trembling heart}  
  
  
  
Ah, will you stay with me  
  
Kaze ga sugisaru made  
  
{Until the wind passes away}  
  
Mou dare yori mo soba ni  
  
{More than anyone, I want you with me}  
  
  
  
Naomi ~  
  
I decided I gather all my courage and tell him. If he is going to leave forever at least he knows how I feel about him.  
  
  
  
(Forever love, forever dream  
  
Kore ijou arukenai  
  
{I can't walk any further than this}  
  
Oh, tell me why, Oh, tell me true  
  
Oshiete ikiru imi wo  
  
{Tell me the meaning of life}  
  
  
  
Leon ~  
  
"Leon I'm in love with you." She says as two tears roll down her cheeks. "Even when you're gone. I love you. If you're going to leave and find happiness I'll be happy because you're happy."  
  
She trembles and begins to weep. I can't leave her like this.  
  
  
  
(Forever love, forever dream  
  
Afureru namida no naka  
  
{In the midst of my overflowing tears}  
  
Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made  
  
{Until that shining season becomes eternity}  
  
Forever love  
  
  
  
Naomi ~  
  
Then he drop his bags and embraces me. He feels very warm.  
  
"Please don't cry. I changed my mind. I don't want to leave. I'll stay and be with you."  
  
"W-why?" I said surprised.  
  
He kissed away my tears and then kissed me passionately on my lips. When our lips parted he stilled embraces me and then caressed my cheeks.  
  
"Because," He concluded and it explained it all. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
~ The end  
  
  
  
Authoress: Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww! This just too…*SOBS* ah waaaaaaahhh!!!….(Hugs her Leon doll.)You can't help but to feel WAFF to eh?  
  
  
  
Well see ya! See you next time in my Harry x Leena fic! I actually plan to use this song to be a H/L fic last month but I changed and save it for something better. 


End file.
